Watch for the shadows
by Lauka2
Summary: Kidnapped at a young age, Mariah Stark has a whole lot of problems in her everyday life, even though she remembers nothing of her kidnapping, she knows something's wrong. DannyxOC
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, I'm also into Ultimate spiderman...

* * *

She lied in the bed and was sleeping soundly when suddenly she heard the sound of glass breaking. She jolted up in her bed and looked around. Then the sound of crying could be heard. She looked at the baby alarm with horror in her eyes.

"Mariah!" she yelled and jolted out of the bed. Her husband mumbled something she couldn't hear, and didn't care. All she wanted was to get to her daughter's room as fast as she could. She ran through the halls in her night gown and turned a corner. She was going to severely massacre anyone who hurt her daughter. She reached the baby room after two minutes and slammed the door open. She froze in the spot when she saw what a mess the room was in. The window had been crashed and the glass was all over the floor. But that wasn't what worried her the most. The cradle, the one her father had made when she herself had been born, was empty. She fell to her knees in despair and supported herself on her hands. She could hear someone running down the hall and got up. She could feel a rage breeding inside her and her body shook in anger.

"Jazz, what's… oh dear lord" she could hear her husband say.

"Hon… I'm going on a hunt…" she said with her voice dark of loath. She went over to a bookcase and pushed the shelf in. a hidden room appeared, revealing a metal suit of armor.

"Jazz… don't do anything rash" he advised. But she was already too caught up in finding her daughter.

"Don't worry… Jazz ain't gonna do anything rash" she turned around and looked at him "but Iron Whip is" she looked out the window when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"no she won't either, you'll expose your own identity" he pulled her away from the window and she glared at him.

"She's three months old Tony!" she yelled at him and he gave a small smile.

"which is why I put a tracing chip in all her clothes" he said and she widened her eyes.

"you could've said that a bit sooner Tony" she said and took off the outfit "you're going to take her then?" she asked and he nodded.

"don't worry. She's my daughter too you know"

"I know" she said and he kissed her forehead.

"see you soon then" she said and looked after him as he went after his suit.

* * *

He arrived at an abandoned storehouse and looked inside. His little baby was in the middle of a weird pattern of circles and weird symbols.

"is this some kind of cult?" he said to himself.

"what's up Tony?" he could hear and he looked around.

"you hacked my com?" he said in slight disbelief.

"yep, now. You said something about a cult?"

"yeah… there's torches and weird symbols all over this place"

"and the men are all dressed in black suits with onyxes on their heads?"

"how did you?"

"it's a dark cult… they worship darkness… you have to get our girl out of there now!" she yelled and he looked in.

"something's wrong… there's this black fog… oh god it's going into her!" he yelled and then broke the glass. All the guys inside looked at him, and then something grabbed him. They mumbled something and a few went over to fight him. He fought them off quickly, getting stronger by the crying of his daughter. When the last of them was finished off, one was still standing. The last one seemed a lot older than the others and he could tell it was a woman.

"Hey… anything else you could tell about this cult?" he asked Jazz and she was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"just get Mariah out of there…" he sighed and looked at the woman in front of him. She gave a creepy smile and turned around.

"You may have stopped us this time" she said with a voice he found way too familiar to his liking "but we will try again. Know this, we almost succeeded this time, so there will be changes to your beloved daughter" he almost gave her one with the laser beam when she seemingly disappeared into the shadows. He went over and picked up his crying daughter. He looked her over and couldn't find anything different, but then he saw it. Just behind her right ear, a weird symbol had appeared. It looked like the tattoo Jazz had, but smaller and less detailed. The baby kept on crying and he tried to calm her down.

"Hush little baby, it's all okay now. Daddy's here" he whispered softly and she stopped crying. Her eyes opened and she looked at his face. He opened his mask and she started smiling and gave a small laughter. He smiled back at her and flew home.

* * *

When he arrived home, he was greeted by his crying wife and she almost ripped the child out of his grip. The girl had fallen asleep during the flight, and she examined her gently. When she saw the mark behind her ear, Tony could almost hear her would crack. She fell to her knees and started crying silently.

"Jasmin, what's going on?" he asked and she looked at him. The tears streamed down her face in small rivers and he knew something was terribly wrong "Jazz, what's going on?"

* * *

I have an incredible plotline for this! oh hell yeah i have XD

Hope you guys enjoy it too ;-*


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter.

There's a huge time skip here btw ;) it's on about 16 years.

* * *

"see you later mom!" she yelled after the car that'd just dropped her off at her new school. She turned around and looked at it. Her mom had gotten a job in New York, and her dad build a new department there not too long ago, so they moved there. She sighed and walked into the new school, hoping no one would recognize her as Mariah Stark. As soon as she stepped into the halls, she was surprised. She'd apparently hit the middle of recess, because the halls were filled with students and some girls stood and talked around every corner. Some girls looked up and giggled when she walked by. She fiddled a bit with her hair and tried to get past them as quickly as possible. She looked into the ground, she always did. But suddenly she walked into somebody and fell on her behind. She looked up in slight fear, but was met with a pair of gentle brown eyes.

"Hey, you okay there?" the rather big teen asked her and she nodded. He took out a hand and she grabbed it.

"Sorry about bumping into you…" she mumbled and he gave looked at her.

"You're new" he said and she nodded.

"Just arrived… do you know where the principal's office is?" she asked and he pointed.

"Sure, follow me" he said and started to walk. She was a little bit suspicious, having been used to some mean pranks on her previous school, no matter who her dad were.

"Name's Luke Cage by the way, yours?"

"Mariah St… Stewart" she said and looked around. She could hear some more snickering around her and she got a little nervous.

"Stewart?" he asked and looked at her.

"Yeah. Mariah Stewart…" she said and gave a small smile "I just moved here… it's all so big here" she said and looked at him.

"Well here's the principal's office" he said and patted her shoulder "good luck in there" he walked away and she looked after him. Then she turned to look at the door and knocked.

"Wait a few minutes" she heard someone say and she gulped. The door opened a little after and she almost got stunned. The boy who walked out stopped up and looked at her for a bit before continuing on. She looked after him for a bit and raised an eyebrow.

#Danny? # she thought and suddenly felt some of the pressure of starting a new place fade a bit. A smile swept across her face and she walked into the office.

"Miss Stark I presume?" the man sitting there asked and she looked around. The office was really plain, too plain for it to be real. She looked at him and nodded.

"But… could you call me Stewart? I don't want people to know who I am" she said and he looked at her. She knew he was wondering why "I don't need the attention…" she said and he seemed to understand.

"I understand. Will you need any assistance getting to know the school?" he asked and she thought it over for a minute.

"I think I'd like that…" she said and smiled shyly.

"Good, now we actually got four new students in last Friday"

"Really?" she asked and smiled "it's good to know I'm not alone"

"I actually just had one of them in here"

"Really? What for?" she asked and his looks changed. She'd been trained by her mother to recognize when people would start lying, even trained lies could be spotted if you knew what to look for.

"Oh nothing in particular, but one thing I did discuss was if he actually wanted to escort a new student around. He accepted the offer" he said and she felt her heart flutter a bit for an unknown reason.

"Did you tell him who I was?" she asked.

"I didn't, but I did drop a few hints" he took out a few papers and handed them to her.

"What're these?" she asked and looked at them.

"Those are your schedule, the lunch menu and a map, in case both you and your guide gets lost. And some papers for clubs to join, if you're into that kind of stuff"

"Thanks I guess… so when does the tour start?"

"After lunch, your first class is history, the map should tell you where to go. Good luck Miss Stewart" he said and she got up from the chair. She mumbled a response and walked out the door.

"This school has almost as many hall ways as mom's closet…" she said to herself and looked around. Even though the bell hadn't made a sound while she was in there, the crowd had thinned out. She walked down the halls trying to figure out where to go. She found the room quickly, and noted a few pointers to find it again in the future.

#good thing I inherited dad's memory# she thought to herself and looked a bit around before deciding to find her locker. She found it with some difficulty. When she opened, she was a bit surprised. There were already two books in there, and someone had dropped a letter. She took out the letter and opened it, a smile instantly appeared on her face. She giggled a bit and closed the locker. The crowd thinned out and the bell rang. She smiled and walked over to the classroom and walked in. no one looked up at her, except a blonde buff guy. She was a bit worried and sat down in the only available chair, luckily far away from him.

The class went okay, except for the fact that the blonde guy wouldn't stop looking at her. She avoided him when she left the room, and bumped into someone yet again. This time she hit the unsuspecting person with a little more force, sending him or her, a step back as well as sending her flying on her butt again. She looked up and was face to face with a hand. She took it and looked at who pulled her up this time.

"Danny!" she exclaimed happily. He gave a small chuckle in reply and smiled at her.

"Been looking for you" he said and she smiled.

"I've been dodging this guy who won't stop staring at me…" she looked over her shoulder.

"Who?" Danny asked and they started walking.

"Don't know his name… but he looks like he's from the football team or something. He's got blond hair"

"There are a lot of blondes in this school" Danny said and she smiled.

"I know… could we visit the cafeteria first? Mom forgot to give me lunch today" she said and he turned down a hall.

"sure thing dude" she smiled at him and felt that weird flutter in her stomach again.

* * *

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

forgot the original storyline, got a new one :D

* * *

She looked around in the cafeteria a bit and tried to make out anything.

"There are so many people" she said mostly to herself.

"It's a big school" Danny answered with a smile "is it okay if I introduce you to some friends?"

"Sure thing Danny. But can I please have some food first?" she said and he nodded. She followed him to the food station and looked at the things she could get #not a lot of meat# she thought to herself and picked out some bread and some other things Danny identified for her. He led her through the crowds and to a table where four other people sat. She recognized one of them as the one she'd bumped into when she arrived at the school.

"Hey Danny! Who's the new girl?" a black haired guy asked. Danny sat down and she sat down beside him.

"Hey, you're that girl that bumped into me, Mariah right?" she looked at the one who spoke and gave a smile.

"Yep, you're Luke… right?"

"Yeah that's me"

"So you're named Mariah huh? Pretty name for a pretty girl?" she whipped around and looked at the blonde buff guy's face "Flash Thompson" he took out his hand and she shook it.

"Mariah Stewart…" she said and retreated her hand. Fortunately for her, someone dragged him away from her. She let out a deep breath in relief and went back to eating whatever she had on her tray.

"So you were avoiding Flash when I saw you in the halls?" Danny asked when the bell rang and she nodded.

"I think he likes me… he seems like a total creep if you ask me"

"I didn't"

"I know" she said and looked around "this school is so much bigger than the last one I went to, and why is there so many classrooms?" she asked and groaned.

"We have one for each class"

"That's soooooooooo not necessary! You can like, just have one room for English and stuff like that!"

"But doesn't every student have different schedules?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I wish it was like in Denmark, its soooo much easier to remember! You have one homeroom, and four other rooms for classes, max! Math, English, German, history, geography, social studies and everything else, is in one room!" she emphasized her opinion with her hands and Danny chuckled.

"I think you're too used to everything being in one place"

"I feel safe when I know where to go, you know that" she said and puffed him gently "so, your teacher knows you're hanging out with me right now or?"

"I have a free period, shouldn't you be in class?" Danny asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm free of my schedule today, because it's my first day" she took her arms out to side and pretended she was walking on a rope.

"Then let me show you around school, at least until I have class" he asked and she smiled.

"Thank you! Much appreciated. So, show me to the bathrooms first, I have a feeling I'll need that the most"

"As you wish"

* * *

"Do you really have to go? Like, right now?" Mariah asked and Danny sighed.

"Yes, I have class now, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah yeah… just hurry up and go…" she sighed and looked into the ground. He gently took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I promise I'll walk you home after school, just meet me outside. And if you make other plans, text me okay?"

"Sure" she looked up at him and smiled, though a little sad.

"See you" he said and walked off.

"Yeah…" she walked off and hummed a bit. She stopped up and looked around "where were those toilets now…" she said and tried to remember #dang it! # She stopped up and looked to her right "oh… there…" she said and walked in, doing her business. She walked the door again and noticed someone standing outside the door.

"Oh sor- mom?" she asked and the woman in front of her stared at her intensely. Her hair was long and black with one black stripe in it #definitely not mom…# she thought and the woman reached out a hand. She took a step back and heard the bell ring. The woman disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and the students flooded the halls. Mariah stood and took it all in and then sighed #need air# she thought and walked outside.

"Are you okay?" a female voice asked and she looked to the left.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just a dizzy spell" she answered.

"You're new, aren't you?" the girl asked and Mariah nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Mariah Stewart"

"Mary Jane Watson"

"That's a long name, but pretty" Mariah said smiling and leaned against the wall.

"Maybe, but I guess Mariah's pretty too. Are you sure you're alright?" Mary Jane asked and Mariah nodded.

"I had a cold last week… I guess it's not completely gone…"

"Well, I guess that could be it"

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Free period"

"I see… I seem to meet people with free periods a lot today…"

"You do? Anyway, I should actually get going… if you get any worse, the nurses office is on the first floor"

"Thanks" Mariah answered and Mary Jane walked off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Images began flooding her inner eyes, like they would every time she tried not to think about anything. But now sounds came too. A crashing window, mumbling, shouting, metal clinging, a woman singing. She knew it wasn't just imagination, she had experienced this. Now a feeling rushed over her. She was scared. A light touch to her shoulder brought her back and she looked around in shock.

"You okay?" she looked ahead and calmed down. But the fear still lingered in her body.

"Yeah… I'm okay…" she said "school's over I take it?" she looked up at Danny.

"It is, need a hand?" he asked and took out his hand for her to take.

"No… but I'll take it" she took his hand and he pulled her up. She was wobbly.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked and she took a deep breath.

"Yes, I just had a nightmare while taking my nap…"

"Come on… I'll walk you home…"

"Yeah… thanks… could you… maybe make sure I don't fall, until I can stand on my own?" she looked up at him.

"Of course" he put his hand on her hip, supporting her as they walked.

* * *

End of chapter

Okay, so i finally got to writing this chapter.

Also just watched the newest ultimate spiderman episode and. i. LOVE IT!

I mean, it's fricking filled with tons of Danny fanservice! or at least in my oppinion it is...

I could seriously go on about this, for ages, but i won't :D

just write a PM if you wanna fangirl with me!


End file.
